Hate and Love at 1st Sight
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy, but what does he feel about her?
1. It was Hate at 1st Sight

Summary : Rose hates Scorpius Malfoy at first sight, what does he feel about her?  
Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

Rose Weasley took it to heart to hate the whole Malfoy Family. Why? Because he father told her to beware of them and said they were a wicked bunch. He forbade her to associate with them, although Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, her mother wouldn't agree with it. Still, she hated him passionately even without ever meeting him. Already, in her heart and mind, he was her enemy, one she must always defeat. That was how things started for her at 11 when her letter from Hogwarts came.

So it was why on her first bumping into him in Florish and Blotts, she hated his smile, thinking it was a twisted and deformed one. One she couldn't stand him with all the those prejudices her father gave her of him. Of course she hated him. It was why hen he greeted her nonchalantly :

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, you must be Rose Weasley."

She took it as an insult. " _How dare he say myname_?" She thought it an insult the mere fact that he mentioned her name. Of course, she didn't reply back to his greeting and walked passed by him without so much as glancing at him. She didn't care about how he felt at that time. She rushed out of the store and talked to her cousin Lucy Weasley :

"Look Lu, I met Malfoy in Florish and Blotts." She said, flushed.

"Oh you poor thing, did he do anything to you at all?"

"He just said : "Hi I'm Scorpius Malfoy, you must be Rose Weasley.""

"How charming must his voice been!"

"Lu, are you out of your mind? Just the thought of him mentioning makes my skin crawl."

"Oh come off it, I'm sure you're in love with him already. Isn't he handsome?"

"I think Lu, that you're the one in love with him, not me. I hate him!" She yelled that last bit.

"Who do you hate?" That was Roxanne chiming in.

"A certain blond." answered Rose Weasley.

"Oh, it's Scorpius Malfoy, he greeted her, and she flushed." said firmly Lucy.

"Oh, in fact, you do you like him, don't you?" teased mercilessly Roxanne.

"No I don't, I hate him." She denied pridefully.

"That's what you say, but your heart might desire otherwise." both said in unison without shame.

Little did they know was that Scorpius Malfoy was eavesdropping intently in. " _Why did Rose Weasley hate me? Did I do anything wrong_?" Because he wanted to the reason why she hated him so much, he listened more from his corner. He could hear every word they said to themselves.

"Well, why do you hate him anyways? What's he done to you?" asked Lucy again.

"Did you forget everything his father's done to dad and mum at school?" asked Rose Weasley.

"But that's got nothing to do with him, right dear cousin?"

"Yes, that's got everything to with him." She said stubbornly.

"Whatever, let's go get an ice cream at Florean Fortescue." proposed Roxanne, Rose's savior.

Scorpius Malfoy felt sad they were gone, but he was determined to find out what his father did to her parents to know why she hated him so. Nobody told him about it at home, neither did his friends nor family. It bewildered him. Just then, Nott and Zabini were on their way to him, and teased him :

"What are you staring at so blankly?" asked Nott teasingly.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied simply.

"I'm sure there was something interesting for you, if not, why would stare at the same spot for half and hour?"

"Half an hour already?"

"Yeah". This was Zabini.

"Let's get some shopping done, all right guys?" proposed Scorpius Malfoy.

"You sure there was nothing interesting?"

"Nothing, let's go." He answered hastily.


	2. What they feel about each other

With her supplies back, she went home with her cousins. Heavy, they couldn't breathe while walking. They teased her all mercilessly about Scorpius Malfoy. Roxanne Weasley was saying :

"You know, maybe he isn't that bad deep down."

"But he's a Malfoy, rich, arrogant and proud."

"Was he anyway towards you that way, Rosie?" asked Lu.

"But I know he would be."

"Stop predicting the future." advised Roxy.

"We're home now."

At home, she recounted in details her first meeting with the infamous Scorpius Malfoy, who she made an enemy out of. She told her dad so and he said to her :

"That's my daughter. And don't you dare fall for him."

"I won't, dad, rest assured."

"What's all this commotion?" Her mother asked, coming in the living room.

"I met Scorpius Malfoy today, mum and I basically ignored him."

"You mean girl, how could you possibly do that to a guy like him?" asked her mom.

"I can't do otherwise without dad's permission, right?" she said.

"And that's why I'm saying she's my daughter."

"Ronald Weasley, did you teach her to do that to a poor boy who didn't do anything to her? That isn't how I raised her."

"But I raised her that way, and she better stay away from that Malfoy family."

"I will, Dad, don't worry."

"Rose Weasley, you listen to me, that poor boy probably just wanted your friendship."

"Stop getting this nonsense into her, Hermione." said her dad.

Tired of hearing them bicker, she went away from them and kept walking. She felt pride that she could ignore Malfoy, and that she cherished that he might have felt rejected. Maybe Malfoys and Weasleys really shouldn't mix, right? Yeah, that should be fate. They were fated to be ennemies and that was what she decided he'd be to her. She didn't at all notice the warm feelings he felt for her. So that night, she passed it with a burning uncalled for hatred for him, the him being Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who didn't do anything to her at, but unnerved her terribly. She tossed around in bed, couldn't sleep, partly because of her hatred for him, partly because of her excitement for her first day at school. She was going to have fun, no matter what. Tomorrow was a big day for her and she gotta prepare herself for it. Excited, she went to the platform 9 and 3/4. She didn't expect Scorpius Malfoy to be there to greet her off-handedly :

"Hello, Rose Weasley, do you remember me from yesterday?" She didn't reply to his nice greeting, but her dad did for her :

"Yes she knows who you are, I warned her about you."

"Mr. Weasley, I beg your pardon, but what's to warn about me?"

"Nothing that you're evil scum." That hurt him the most.

"Rose Weasley, is that what you feel about me too?" Since nobody came to her rescue, she got to say something :

"Yes, that's all I feel about you, now you can get lost." She muttered to him, hoping he'd get it. But he didn't, and kept standing there. Just then, the Malfoys came together, Astoria and Draco Malfoy, hand in hand.

"Dear, what are you doing?" asked his mother sweetly sickly.

"Just greeting my schoolmate, Rose Weasley."

"You did that already, didn't you? So let's go." Said his father whisking him away.

In a corner far away from the Weasleys, with Scorpius Malfoy looking down, his mother asked him gently :

"What's wrong, Scorpion?"

"Mom, why does the girl I like hate me?"

"That's a long story, come on, or you'd be late for the train." His father said authoritatively.

He would really like to know what 'long story' was. He was racking his brains to know. He planned to ask Zabini and Nott to snoop around. He was daydreaming all the way to Hogwarts and on the boat to the castle. He didn't even realize he'd gotten there already. She was there too, ever-so beautiful with her flowing red hair. He admired her looks from afar. At the Headmistress Mcgonall's welcoming speech, he daydreamed too. He didn't pay any attention to her speech and was stuffing himself with food when Nott woke him up from his reverie :

"I think there was really something at Diagon Alley, or else why would the great Scorpius Malfoy daydream?" He said maliciously.

"Yeah, I can see it's Rose Weasley you like."

"No I don't." He yelled at them both.

"In denial…" both teased.

The sorting hat saved him from answering them both. He quickly went up to it and put it on. The sorting hat said :

"Humm, cunning, pure-blood, resourceful, Slytherin!" He groaned.

"Congratulations, mate, go to your house table now."

He did as they asked and Nott came next, he got sorted in the same house as him too. He was glad one of his best friends was in their dream house. Then he got to watch Rose Weasley's sorting and he prayed that she got sorted into the same house as him too, but the sorting hat decided otherwise :

"Gryffindor." It yelled and she quickly got up to her cousins and her friends. How he wanted her. His prayer went in vain. And he said to his friends :

"I'm going to sleep, not hungry anymore and we've got class tomorrow."

"As you wish." answered Nott.

These 2 lingered around for awhile and thought about what they could do for their friend. But if Rose Weasley really hated him for their families' past differences, then there was nothing they could do to make her see his good side. Their friend might be a Malfoy, but he was fiercely loyal, and when he fell for a girl, he wouldn't cheat, he was true to himself. They thought Rose Weasley to be blind to not see this in him.

In the Gryffindor common room, Rose Weasley fumed and paced up and down. It was then that her cousin Roxanne ordered her :

"Quit pacing, would you? It's making me dizzy already."

"Sorry, Roxy, but this Scorpius Malfoy really gets to me, how dare talk to me as if nothing happened between us?"

What she didn't know about him, was that her parents wanted him to have a normal childhood, so they didn't fill his head with hatred, they wished to bridge the gap between the Weasleys and Malfoys. And his father was truly repentant about what he did to them in high school. After all, he survived thanks to them.

"You're in denial, aren't you?" That was Lu.

"Here you go again, Lu. I'm not in love with him. He didn't apologize to me for everything his dad did our family, and he dared to talk to me?"

"What's the matter with that?" asked Roxy calmly.

"I'm taking it as a personal insult, he dared to greet me as if no big deal when he should consider me as his arch-enemy in school."

"Maybe he doesn't know about all that stuff that happened between our families?"

"Well whatever, I'm going to sleep."

She slept better than last night because it was crystal clear that she hated him and her heart and soul could be at peace at last. And she'd be prepared for whatever challenge there might be in school.


	3. A one-sided Rivalry

Next morning, it was history of Hogwarts class, Gryfindors and Slytherins. It was clear that Rose Weasley studied the book by heart because she knew every answer to the Professor's questions. She took it to heart to rival Scorpius Malfoy, but he seemed meek compared to her. She didn't understand why he didn't compete against her in class. After class, she asked her cousins Lucy and Roxane, and James and Albus Potter :

"Say, why didn't Malfoy say a word in class? I was wondering why he didn't answer any questions at all."

"See Rosie, maybe he doesn't want to be your rival in class you know." That was Lucy.

"I'm wondering why he doesn't, wouldn't he like to beat his father's rival's daughter?"

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way." Answered simply Roxy.

"I don't know what's with that weirdo, acting so strange around our cousin, but if he did anything to her, he'll have us to answer too." said James menacingly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't dream about doing anything to her, since he likes her so much!", said Roxy, daydreaming.

"If that asshole likes her, I'm going to curse him into oblivion", threatened Albus with his little fists curled up.

"Calm yourselves, he's not going to do a thing to her." reasoned Lucy calmly.

"How can you stay so calm in a situation like this?" Yelled James Potter.

"James, can't be any louder? The whole school's going to hear, is that what you want for your cousin?" asked Lucy tone rising several octaves herself.

"Hey guys, you're talking for me as if I weren't there.", said Rose, irked.

"Well, what do you want, Rosie dear?" asked Albus Potter.

"I want Scorpius Malfoy to take his rivalry with me seriously", answered she, more and more irritated that Scorpius Malfoy didn't want to rival her in schoolwork.

"Maybe he doesn't want to", answered merely Roxy.

"Maybe he's just so arrogant that he doesn't think me as his worthy opponent, and if he doesn't think so, I'll prove it to him that I'm worthy to be his rival." replied Rose, fuming now.

"Well, I don't think so, Rosie." said both Lu and Roxy.

"Whatever, we've got another class now.

Yes another came and it was herbology for the first years. They got to plant some Mandagoras. Rose, as usual, planted hers first in her pot without it making so much noise, and got 30 house points for Gryffindor. And Scorpius Malfoy was just there, in a daze, watching her work. He puzzled her, so she asked him :

"Hey Malfoy, what are you doing there, still standing there and not starting? I already won a 30 houspoints for Gryffindor. At this rate, Slytherin's going to lose the House Cup." She said, trying to stimulate something in him. But surprisingly, he replied to her :

"Did it ever come to you that I don't want to be your rival?"

"What? But, but…" She was speechless.

"Cat killed your tongue, Weasley?"

"No, but your father and our fathers…"

"Look here, I don't care about all that happened between our families, I just wanna be friends with you."

"Well, I don't wanna be friends with you, since you're my enemy." She said stubbornly and walked away since class was over.

Scorpius Malfoy didn't have time to say or do anything else, as his 2 best friends Nott and Zabini tackled his arms and said :

"Well, why didn't you tell her you didn't know anything about what happened between the Weasleys and the Malfoys?" Nott started.

"Would she believe me even if I told her?" He said despairingly.

"Why must you fall for your father's enemy's daughter? Can't you fall for some Slytherin pure-blood?" asked Zabini

"You know I don't want any of them, I just want my Rose." he answered obtusely.

"And she's too stubborn to see your good side." Nott again.

"I mean, you're loyal to your girl, once you fall for a girl, you won't change your mind, you're nothing like your father." added Zabini.

"Yes I know, but she doesn't."

"So give up on her." advised Nott.

"No". said simply Scorpius in answer.

"So, what are you going to do about her?" asked them both at the same time.

"Nothing, I'm going to keep asking for her friendship until she agrees to it."

"She'll never." Nott answered him.

"You're very encouraging. Well, whatever, let's go to dinner."

Dinner they went, and all the rest of the year, Rose Weasley rivalled him in schoolwork, never giving up, but never once did he reciprocate her rivalry, he hoped she'd realize he didn't want to be her rival in school, just friends. But she didn't, so the whole year passed, with them always dancing with each other, and him never doing anything about his feelings for her. Gryffindor won the House Cup with Rose Weasley's efforts and he congratulated her in front of the whole school. She didn't take it very well.


	4. A Rivalry reciprocated

It was almost her 2nd year, the her in question being Rose Weasley and she was chatting idly with her 4 cousins and family. Her dad asked her :

"Did that slimy git of a Malfoy do anything to you?"

"No, I just keep on ignoring him, he even said he'd like to be my friend."

"Well, there's just no way a Weasley can be friends with a Malfoy." added her dad.

"Well, he said he doesn't care about what happened between our families, dad, how can anyone be so dense? I hate him and he's just acting like that?"

"Dear, he might genuinely want to be your friend, just give him a chance." said her mother.

"Hermione, I'm warning you, if you say one more word about her being with friends with Malfoy, I'll…"

"You'll do what, dear? Nothing at all. Maybe they aren't as bad as they were, Ronald."

"No, I still think they are an evil bunch, right Rosie dear?"

"Yes, I think so too, which is why I'm going to rival him in schoolwork and in Quidditch this year."

"That's my girl." said Ronald Weasley proudly.

"Tomorrow, we're going to have to get your supplies in Diagon Alley before you get to school."

"Yes, Mum, Dad."

That night, she slept peacefully thinking about her hatred for Scorpius Malfoy. She thought him strange. Why wouldn't he reciprocate her hatred? Could it be that he truly wanted to make amends with her family? But it wouldn't be possible, since so much bad blood happened between them. It made her fume just thinking about the way he casually addressed her. How dare he address her this way? She was going to think of a way to punish him.

The occasion to punish him presented itself at Diagon Alley, when she was getting her supplies with her cousins, James, Albus, Lucy and Roxanne. She was always with them and there was Scorpius Malfoy, standing there ever so casually. He had a crooked smile in her opinion, but in reality, he was admiring her looks, getting lost in her red hair and freckles. James punched him in the face and said :

"What are you doing to my cousin?" asked he menacingly.

"Nothing, I was just looking at her, can't I look at anyone I want?"

"No, you can't, Malfoy, don't ever look at me this way again." Rose thus spoke.

Unknown to her, she shattered his heart as she walked away from him without so much as looking at him. He wanted to chase after her, but with his feelings crushed, he couldn't do anything. Just then, Nott and Zabini appeared out of the blue, having finished getting their supplies. Nott surmised :

"Rose Weasley was there, wasn't she?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Why didn't you go after her?" asked Nott again.

"She ran away from me so fast that I couldn't follow."

"The question you wanted to ask her, was : 'Why do you hate me so?', right?" asked Zabini, concerned.

"Yes, but I didn't have the guts to."

"Well, let's go get your supplies."

After they were done getting all their school supplies, they went home, the 2 of them happy, with the exception of Scorpius Malfoy, who slept heavy-hearted, thinking just about why she hated him so much. This question puzzled him, but he didn't dare ask anyone. And so, it was with his heart heavy, that he went to the platform 9 and 3/4 the next morning. His mother felt something wrong about him, so she asked him :

"Are you still concerned about Rose?"

"Yes, I am, why does she hate me so?"

"You'd have to ask your dad, dear."

"What are you two doing here? Let's go." ordered his father.

"Yes, father." He answered him, trotting away with him on the train. In his compartment, he was talking with his 2 best mates and said :

"You're not going to mope all year round, are you?" asked a concerned Nott.

"Nop, I'm going to take up her challenge if that's what it takes for her to agree to be my friend." answered he meekly.

"So, what are your plans to make her fall for you?" asked Nott again.

"I think I'm going to rival her in Quidditch and schoolwork to make her notice me."

"That's a sound plan."

"Yes, we're almost there now."

At the sorting ceremony, everyone older than the 1st years didn't pay any attention to it at all and just stuffed themselves with food. And he thought of a concrete plan to put it in place that night. He didn't sleep at all. He didn't want to play dirty against her though since he didn't want her to get wrong idea about him as he was still in love with her. He didn't want her to hate him even more. So next morning in class, he answered as many questions as he could. Rose Weasley herself, surprised at his comeback and sneered at him :

"So decided to show your true colors, Malfoy?"

"No, I've just decided if it's what it takes for you to be my friend, then so be it."

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" She sneered at him. He didn't answer her taunt.

2 months passed without her even looking at him, without even exchanging a word with him. His plan didn't work out as he thought it would. It was then time for the Quidditch tryouts. He passed them with ease since he practiced at home with his friends and quickly got a seeker's position. He didn't go and congratulate her for getting this position too, because he knew she'd scorn his heartfelt congratulations.

It was the first Quidditch match, and he didn't want disappoint her or his father, he worked his muscles as hard as he could and practiced flying and other things with his housemates several hours a day. He was finally ready for his first match : Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The match was intense, but he was glad he could take a closer look at her. But then, Flint his captain yelled :

"Oi Malfoy, now isn't the time to look at pretty girls! Look for the snitch!"

But he couldn't concentrate on the snitch, he was all the time looking at Rose, her flowing red braid, so beautiful in the sky. How he longed to touch it. Just this once. But he knew she'd never let him close to her. And so he despaired even more. And that was how Slytering lost. His captain scolded him :

"What were you thinking?"

"He was busy to look at Rose Weasley to even pay attention to the match." answered Zabini honestly for him. Scorpius could just nod stupidly.

"Look mate, if you want some advice about that girl. I say forget her." suggested their captain.

"But he can't. he's been pining after her since his 1st year." added Nott teasingly.

"Sorry it was a disaster today, Captain, it won't happen again."

In the Gryffindor common room, Rose was celebrating her victory with her cousins and housemates. Everyone was rooting for her.

"That Malfoy, I expected more of a challenge from him" , she said.

"But, he was looking at you all the time", answered Lu.

"Will you stop that, Lucy Weasley? I'm going to bed."

Little did she know just how right her cousin was about his feelings for her. And little did Scorpius know he'd always be staring at her in Quidditch and not paying any attention to the match, he was so bad in Quidditch, all thanks to her, that his Captain kicked him out of their team for the rest of the year. Although in schoolwork, he competed against her as best he could and in one class, he'd lead, in another, she would.


	5. Why do you hate me so?

Unknown to all of them, was that one student, Laurie Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe and Milicent Bulstrode's only daughter, didn't like how Scorpius Malfoy had eyes only for her. She didn't like it and was plotting revenge, not against the girl he loved, but her cousin. She was planning to use him against her, and that would be her sweetest revenge. But how? That was to be determined.

She might be stupid, but when it come to plotting, she was the best at. She thought about how to get at them both for Scorpius liking her and came up with a plan. She'd tell James Potter that Malfoy was doing something to her in the lake, and as he seemed both brash, brainless and reckless, he'd rush to his cousin's rescue. That was her plan. But little did she know her plan would fail. As she approached James Potter, she told him :

"That Malfoy boy is doing something to her in Hogwart's lake."

"And why do you care so much, Slytherin git?"

"Because I don't think like how he's so into her and she might die, you know."

"She might die?"

"Yes, if you don't go and rescue your dear cousin, it might very well be too late for her."

With James Potter only seeing red, he rushed to his cousin's aid, only he didn't know she'd follow him all the way to the lake. There, she jinxed him into the lake and left. Thus was the heart of a jealous girl in love with Scorpius Malfoy. She loved him ever since she was little, and he never noticed her, and they were going to pay, she decided. But just then, Nott summoned his friend, Scorpius Malfoy, and said :

"Wake up, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Look, let met just sleep, all right, Nott."

"No, something's amiss." added Nott.

"Is that the legilimens in you telling you that or what?"

"Yes you know I can read people's thoughts."

"And what are you thinking of, just now?"

"James Potter and Laurie Crabbe."

"Laurie Crabbe, why are you bringing her up just now?"

"I got a feeling she's going to do something terrible to James Potter."

"And why should I care about him?"

"Are you dense or what? That could be your chance to score points in your precious Rose Weasley's eyes. So get up now."

"All right, all right, I'm getting up. So, you're saying Laurie Crabbe's going to do something horrible to James Potter?"

"Yes, I got a feeling she's already done it. He's in Hogwart's lake now. Hurry up." rushed Nott.

"Right then." said a still sleepy Scorpius Malfoy.

When they got to the lake, they searched for hours for James Potter. But to no avail, he already got unconscious and was deep in the lake. They got to swim deep down to find him. Thus down they swam.

"Potter!" screamed Scorpius Malfoy.

"Mobilicorpus!" yelled Nott, pointing his wand at James Potter.

"Let's get him outta here and get him to the Hogwart's infirmary." suggested his friend.

"Yeah, good idea."

With mobilicorpus, they lifted him to the infirmary. Puzzled, the nurse asked them :

"How did you find him there?"

"Well, Nott got a bad feeling about him, so we went around looking for him." answered Scorpius honestly.

"And how did you know he was in danger?"

"Because Nott's a legilimens, you see."

"Ah, that explains it. You know who did it?"

"Yes, but we don't want to bust her out."

"So, it's a she? The Slytherins should be punished for this."

"Yes, should we wait for him until he recovers?" asked Nott.

"No, I'll watch over him, you guys can go. I'll tell him you saved him."

"That won't be necessary." said Scorpius humbly.

"Saving somebody and not wanting a reward, that's not typical of a Slytherin. I wish you all the best with your Rosie, dear."

"Madam Pomfrey, how did you know?"

"If it weren't her cousin, would you have saved them?"

"Yes I would."

"Sure you would." replied Madam Pomfrey with a smile. She muttered to herself :

"Ah, boys in love!"

James Potter got up with a headache and thought : " _What happened to me? Why I am feeling this bad?_ " He tried to move his arms and legs, without noticing Madam Pomfrey besides him. As he was trying to do that, she ordered him :

"Stop, they'll hurt for awhile."

"Last thing I remember was Laurie Crabbe telling me my cousin was going to drown because Malfoy brought her there, but who brought me in the infirmary?"

"The Malfoy boy and his friend did."

"What?" yelled James Potter.

"Would you quiet down, I've got other patients too."

"Sorry, you mean, they saved me?"

"Yes, so, what do you plan on doing to thank them?"

"Well, I dunno."

"You could start by chaging your views on them, and telling your cousin how he saved you."

"How would that help them?"

"Because he's in love with her," said Madam Pomfrey so plainly.

"What? Is that why he saved me?"

"Yes. It's my opinion that that Crabbe girl likes Scorpius Malfoy, so if you could do me favor, and tell your cousin about who saved you?"

"Yes I would, it's the least I can do for him."

"That's a good boy."

Thus went James Potter to tell Rose Weasley, his stubborn cousin, the great news about how Scorpius Malfoy saved him today. He didn't think he'd save him, as he also considered him an enemy, but now his view about Scorpius Malfoy and his lot changed. In the great hall , he found her just piling some food on her plate and was going to say to her, but she started first :

"Oh James, you look awful! What happened to you? Did Malfoy do anything to you?"

"No, he didn't, Rosie dear. He saved me."

"What?" was all she could yell out.

"Yes, he saved me, a Potter, his father's arch rival, all that for you, my dear."

"Have you gone out of your mind?"

"No, he's really not that bad."

"No, he's just a slimy git, a cunning and arrogant rich pure-blood Slytherin." She spitted out ever so spitefully. From his corner, Scorpius Malfoy heard it all and this did it for him. So he gathered all the courage he could muster and went over to ask her suddenly :

"Why do you hate me so much, Rose Weasley? What did I do to you personally? I've been but humble and friendly to you."

"Oh, just being a Malfoy is enough to make me hate you."

"Just what's my family done to yours so you'd hate me this much? Tell me!" he shouted and the whole school was staring at them.

"You mean, you don't know? Your parents didn't tell you?"

"No, nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, I won't ask you to be my friend if you hate me so much ever again and don't regret it! Scorpius shouted at her, that was all he could take. He just saved her dear cousin and that was all he got? Well, then, he decided he'd give her the cold shoulders from now on. But Rose Weasley didn't seem to care at all about him, at least, not on her outside.


End file.
